


Closer to my roots

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Rubympe (Rubeus Hagrid/Olympe Maxime) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: At home here.
Relationships: Rubeus Hagrid/Olympe Maxime
Series: Rubympe (Rubeus Hagrid/Olympe Maxime) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067108
Kudos: 3





	Closer to my roots

Our tale begins in France, Rubeus and Olympe Hagrid have just moved into their new home.

Olympe sighed. "Zis is 'ze best decision we ever made."

Rubeus said, "I agree, it feels right here."

Olympe smiled. "I feel closer to my roots 'ere and of course my school is 'ere too."

Rubeus muttered, "I had forgotten abou' tha'."

Olympe told him, "We can look after the place together."


End file.
